


Precious Nobility

by JokesterWrites



Series: Nameless [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Newborn, Oswald is in trouble, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald holds his child for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Nobility

“GABE, IF YOU DO NOT GET OSWALD FUCKING COBBLEPOT NOW, I WILL GO OUT AND GET HIM MYSELF.” She screamed at Gabe, her hand gripping his tightly. Another set of contractions coursed through her and she groaned, tilting forward. Gabe waved to one of the men standing by the doorway, who disappeared to see where the Penguin was.

“You’re not going anywhere Miss, the baby is coming soon.” The nurse reminded her calmly, “You may have to give birth without your husband here.”

“He’s not my fucking husband. He’s dead if he doesn’t arrive soon.I’ll kill him myself.” She groaned again, and Gabe grimaced slightly as she gripped his hand harder. “Don’t you dare.” She swore at him, eyeing his grimace. 

“You don’t get to make that face. You’re not pushing a-” pausing to squeeze her eyes against the pain, she was questioning why the hell she hadn’t gotten anything for the pain, “fucking watermelon out of your vagi- FINALLY!”

The door slammed open and Oswald rushed in, his hair in a disarray and his suit slightly ruffled. “WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?” She growled at him, reaching for his hand with her free one. Gabe tried to let go of her left hand, but relented when she glared at him. He often forgot that Oswald’s significant other was such forceful and commanding woman when she wanted to be.

“My dove, I-” Oswald attempting apologizing, both hands holding her own.

“Don’t my dove me, mister!” his dove snarled, sweat plastering her hair against her face. “I went into labour 5 hours ago! I sent someone for you then!”

Oswald smiled nervously. He had no idea how to deal with this situation. He couldn’t exactly explain to her that he was too afraid to go to the hospital, and that he had waited outside in the car until one of his men came to get him to tell him it was almost time. He looked helplessly at Gabe for some kind of reassurance, until he noticed that she was gripping Gabe’s hand as well. Then his gaze hardened and he looked pointedly at their connected hands. “Do you mind?” He said softly, danger laced in his voice.

“I don’t have time for your bullshit right now Cobblepot. If you’re too busy to drive me to the hospital, then you don’t have a say in whose hand I get to hold.” She breathed quickly, pushing through the contractions. Oswald looked affronted.

“The baby is crowning!” The doctor announced, interrupting Oswald’s protests. “Keep pushing, you’ve got this.”

She pushed, a murderous look on her face. Oswald kept glancing worriedly between her and where the doctor was waiting between her legs. His suit felt too tight around the neck and he released one of his hands to loosen the cravat and unbutton the top of his shirt.

“That’s it! You’ve got a beautiful girl.”

His dove sighed in relief, while Oswald kissed her forehead. “You did wonderful my love.”

She frowned at him, “That doesn’t mean you’re not still in trouble.” The nurse handed over their new baby girl. The infant was small pink and wrinkly with a patch of dark hair on her head already.

Gabe smiled at the new family, “What will you call her Miss?”

“Adalicia Gertrud Cobblepot.” His dove announced softly, cradling her in her arms. Oswald gave her a curious look. They had briefly spoke of baby names, but he always insisted it was going to be a boy. His dove had merely smiled and agreed with a secretive look on her face.

Gabe nodded thoughtfully. “It’s a good name.” He muttered his congratulations before waiting outside the door to give them a bit more privacy.

“It means ‘one of nobility;” she explained to Oswald, passing their daughter to him carefully, “Mind her head.”

“She’s perfect.” Oswald breathed, staring down at Adalicia. She had her mother’s nose (he secretly thanked the universe for that) but his crystal blue eyes and dark hair. Oswald had never truly understood the idea of love at first sight. It seemed naive and foolish. But in this precious moment, he knew. He would do anything for his little girl. He would protect her at all costs.

Oswald looked up to his dove, his eyes shining with tears, “I love you so much.”

His love smiled back, “I love you too,” she paused, calculating her next words, “Though don’t think I don’t know that you were sitting in a car outside for 5 hours.” She gave him a judging look.

Oswald cringed.


End file.
